


When Inspiration Hits

by Katcher



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: College AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A is at college, has some free time, finds a quiet spot to curl up and take a nap. When they wake, they find Person B, an art student, drawing them (without asking permission first). You choose where it goes from there. THIS STORY IS NOW ON PAUSE. SORRY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cordelia pushed her glasses back up her nose as they fell for the hundredth time. She had been in the library for a few hours already trying to prepare herself for her finals the next week. She checked her watch and groaned. There was still about three hours until her next class and she had promised herself that she would study until then.

About half an hour later, she sat back on the small couch that she had found in a more secluded area of the library and sighed out. She propped her legs up along the couch and brought her text book into her lap. She read for a few more minutes before feeling her eyes start to droop. She shook her head to wake herself up and shifted slightly before making another note.

A few moments later, she gave up and set an alarm on her phone before settling into the couch and closing her eyes.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty made her way through the library looking for anything of any interest that might make for an okay still life for an upcoming project. She sighed when nothing caught her eyes and headed farther into the science side of the library hoping that something molecular might catch her eyes or something. Those were always fun to recreate in her own style.

Misty stumbled as she wondered up on a girl who had obviously been studying. She was laid along the couch with her text book still open in her lap and her arm thrown across it while the other had been apparently combing through her hair when she’d succumbed to sleep and was just slightly pushed into blonde strands.

Black glasses were laid on top of her book and her bookbag was sat in the floor next to her while pens spilled out on the floor. The wild blonde bit her lip before pulling a chair over quietly and taking a seat in it. She crossed her legs before opening her sketch book and looking back to the girl.

Misty set to sketching the beautiful girl before her and had looked down to add more detail. When she looked back up, brown eyes were staring at her curiously and she jumped slightly at the sight. Misty swallowed nervously as the girl looked at her before shifting her gaze to the sketchpad in the girl’s lap.

“Are you drawing me?” Misty glanced down at her lap and bit her lip. She looked back up and nodded. The wild blonde watched the girl wrinkle her nose up for a moment, “Just make sure you get my good side okay?” Misty watched her sink back into her earlier sleeping position and gaped for a moment.

“I didn’t think ya had a bad side,” Cordelia glanced back over to her and smirked slightly, “Sorry, I would’ve asked but ya were sleepin’ and I needed inspiration,” She then gestured towards Cordelia, “And low and behold: inspiration,” Cordelia giggled lightly at that and Misty bit her lip as she grinned, “I’m finished by the way. Ya don’t have ta keep lyin’ there like that for me,” Cordelia sat up slowly and planted her feet on the ground as she looked at the girl.

“Can I see it?” Misty blushed and Cordelia just stared at her, “It is me,” Misty finally nodded and handed the sketchbook over. The girl had not only captured Cordelia’s face, but also her body and the angle at which she was sleeping. The couch was drawn to perfection and her bookbag along with all of her pens were even thrown in there, “Wow.”

“Yeah, you’re really pretty,” Misty blushed as she said so but didn’t look away from the girl.

“I meant your drawing skills but thank you,” Misty blushed harder and accepted her sketchbook back when it was held out to her, “What’s that for?”

“Congratulations, you’re my still life final project,” Cordelia grinned softly at her, “It’s needs a title,” Cordelia nodded, “What’s your name?”

“Cordelia,” Misty grinned and scrawled it at the top of her sketch. Cordelia reached for the book again, “I have a title?” Misty nodded and handed it to her. Cordelia picked up a pencil and wrote something in the margins. She then handed the book back to Misty as she grabbed her things and stood, “Call me.”

Misty looked down to see the girl’s number written elegantly in the margins of her sketch and thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had a request to continue this! Enjoy!

It was about a week later when Misty flipped to that page in her sketchbook finally deciding to call the beautiful blonde who had caught her attention. She dialed the number and then stared at her phone for a few moments before nodding and pressing the call button.

“Hello?”

“Is, umm, Cordelia there?”

“Cordelia! Would you get out of the damn shower! You’ve been in there like twenty minutes and someone’s on the phone for you,” Misty breathed out a quiet laugh at the girl on the other end of the phone, “So who is this?”

“Umm-” Misty was cut off but the girl.

“Wait, is this “cute art girl”? Misty opened her mouth and heard, “Zoe! Fucking put my phone down you ass,” Come from the background. She heard some shifting before it got quiet again.

“Hello?” 

“Hi,” Misty grinned and took a seat on her bed with her phone pressed to her ear, “So you finally called?”

“Sorry, I wasn’t sure if ya were actually serious or not?” She heard the girl giggle on the other end, “And I decided that if ya weren’t ya would just tell me.”

“I was,” Misty breathed a sigh of relief, “Hey, are you busy tonight?” Misty looked at the easel she had just set up before turning her attention back to the phone.

“What’d ya have in mind?”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty was sat at the bar of the club that Cordelia had given her the name of. She had just ordered a drink when someone took a seat next to her and she glanced over to see the girl there, “Hey,” Was said as she spun on her stool to face her.

“Hey.. You know, I still haven’t gotten your name,” Misty blushed and thanked the bartender as he placed her drink down.

“It’s Misty,” Cordelia nodded and picked the girl’s drink up before taking a sip. She handed it to the girl then and Misty smirked at her.

“Misty,” Misty nodded, “Alright. It passes, you look like a Misty,” The wild blonde laughed and took a drink before sitting her glass down on the bar beside her, “So, Misty. Do you dance?” The wild blonde grinned and took Cordelia’s hand before weaving her way onto the dance floor with the girl trailing behind her.

Cordelia grinned at her as she placed her hands on her hips and mirrored her action on the wild blonde. She bit her lip as Misty pulled their hips flush against each other while they swayed together to the song. The shorter girl glanced up and locked onto gorgeous blue eyes while her hips ground into the ones in front of her.

‘I should not be getting turned on by this. We’re still fully clothed dammit,’ Ran through her mind as she ran her hands around the girl’s waist and cupped a perfectly round ass. Misty smirked at her before running her hands up Cordelia’s back and pulling their torsos together now. Misty leaned forward and slowly licked up the girl’s neck and to her ear lobe where she bit down.

“Tell me, Cordelia, is this what ya had in mind when ya said let’s “hang out” tonight?” Cordelia shivered against her and looked into blue eyes when Misty pulled back. She bit her lip before making her decision and leaned forward to crush her mouth to Misty’s. They momentarily acknowledged a whistle that came from near them but couldn’t be bothered to pull away.

Cordelia slipped her tongue into Misty’s mouth when she parted her lips for her. She felt Misty’s resounding hum as she did so and ground her hips even harder against Misty’s to the beat of the music. It was Cordelia’s turn to trail her tongue around to Misty’s ear, “Let’s get out of here.”

Misty nodded quickly and laced their fingers together before pulling her out of the club with her. They only made it a few feet before Cordelia had her pushed up against the side of the building and had pressed her thigh between her legs. Misty ground her hips down against it and Cordelia let out a low moan, “How close is your place?” Misty finally pulled away from Cordelia’s intoxicating mouth and grabbed her hand again.

“Not far.”

oooOOooOOooo

Misty threw her jacket off as they entered her apartment and pushed Cordelia up against the back of her door as she closed it. The shorter girl moaned into her mouth and Misty pushed the girl’s tank top up and over her head before reconnecting their mouths, “I’ll take it slow later. Right now, I need ta feel ya,” Cordelia just nodded against her mouth as Misty unbuttoned her jeans and slipped her hand into the front of them.

Cordelia gasped at the feeling of long, slender fingers being pushed inside of her and looked into lust-filled blue eyes as Misty began to pump into her, “Misty,” Was moaned out and Cordelia rolled her head back as the wild blonde leaned forward and assaulted her neck. Misty trailed hot, sloppy kisses along her neck and bit down sharply against a prominent collar bone. Cordelia moaned out as she did so, “Damn, I should not be this close this fast.”

“Just let go, babe. I don’t care,” Cordelia whimpered as Misty pounded into her with reckless abandon and her back hit the door with the rhythm of the pumping fingers in her. She wound her arms around Misty’s neck and felt the girl flick her clit with her thumb, “Misty,” Was gasped out and she repeated the action causing Cordelia to come hard calling out her name as she leaned into her heavily.

“Damn, darlin’. That was hot,” Was said as Misty pulled her hand from Cordelia’s pants and licked her fingers clean. Cordelia surged forward and connected their lips as she pushed Misty into the opposite wall.

“The night has only just begun.”


	3. Chapter 3

Cordelia woke and stretched the next morning before opening her eyes. She was on her side in an unfamiliar bed and looked around before spotting Misty in the corner of the room watching her from behind an easel. She smiled softly and settled back down on her pillow to look at her.

The wild blonde had only a pair of black boy shorts on as she painted. Blue eyes caught brown as the beautiful blonde in her bed woke and she stood and made her way to the bed to kneel beside it in front of Cordelia.

“Mornin’,” The girl laughed and leaned forward to peck Misty’s lips.

“I’m pretty sure it’s closer to noon,” Misty grinned and nodded, “I haven’t slept that good in years. What did you do to me last night?” Misty laughed as she stood and left the bed room.

“Well, ya were exhausted after that ninth orgasm so,” Cordelia giggled and got up wrapping the sheet around her body as she trailed after Misty. The woman was stood in her kitchen in front of her stove and Cordelia sat at the counter behind her and watched her hips sway gently while she cooked, “Ya eat pancakes?” Was tossed over her shoulder and Cordelia nodded when she looked back at her.

“Were you painting me?” Misty nodded without looking back and Cordelia smirked softly to herself, “You make a habit of drawing unsuspecting, sleeping girls?” Misty flipped the pancake from the frying pan and set it in front of Cordelia before leaning on the counter across from her.

“Only the ones who catch my attention,” The wild blonde winked and turned to her cabinet to grab the syrup and sit it on the counter for her. She turned back after finishing the second pancake and saw Cordelia looking at her, “No, you’re the only person I’ve ever drawn sleepin’. I don’t usually do portraits but your face was just too pretty ta pass up,” Cordelia blushed and took another bite of her breakfast, “And ya’ve got a killer body,” Cordelia laughed and glared at her playfully.

“So you do all forms of art then?” Misty shook her head.

“I’m a shit sculptor,” Cordelia laughed, “I do photography on the side though and that usually works out okay,” Cordelia nodded, “What’s your major?”

“Bio-medical engineering,” Misty let out a low whistle and Cordelia nodded to her.

“That’s some heavy shit,” Cordelia laughed and looked at Misty as she rounded the counter and then spun Cordelia on her stool to look at her. The wild blonde stepped between her knees and then tucked a stray hair behind Cordelia’s ear, “Ya have somewhere ta be?” Was whispered as she leaned in to trail soft kisses along Cordelia’s neck causing her to shiver.

“I have a study group at two,” Misty continued to nip and suck at her neck.

“Then I have two hours ta fuck ya senseless,” Cordelia squealed as Misty picked her up and carried her down the hallway back towards her bedroom.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia dropped her keys on her desk as she entered her shared apartment and heard her roommate moving around in the kitchen, “Someone didn’t come home last night!” Was sing songed out and Cordelia rolled her eyes as she made her way to the kitchen to see Zoe sat at the counter with a bowl of Lucky Charms.

“No, I didn’t,” Cordelia grabbed a bowl and sat down beside the girl before fixing a bowl for herself and looked at Zoe.

“Did you get laid?” Was asked playfully and Cordelia just nodded as she took another bite. She looked up when her roommate didn’t say anything else and saw Zoe staring at her open mouthed, “Are you serious?”

“Very,” Cordelia looked back down at her cereal bowl and felt her arousal stir as she thought about all the things Misty had done to her the previous night and that morning, “Multiple times last night and then all morning too,” She heard Zoe let out a choked noise and laughed, “You asked.”

“Jeez, Delia. You go from a two year dry spell to fucking all night?” Cordelia just shrugged, “Was it art girl?” Cordelia nodded.

“Her name’s Misty,” Zoe nodded and looked at her friend as she ate.

“Uh oh,” Cordelia looked up questioningly, “You do not need to fall for this girl.”

“I’m not falling for her, Zoe. I’m not a child,” Zoe raised her eyebrows, “I’m just having fun, okay?”


	4. Chapter 4

Cordelia was studying for her last final when her phone rang. She picked it up and saw her new contact before answering, “Life model at your service,” She heard a soft laugh on the other end, “Hey, what’s up?”

“I need a huge favor,” Cordelia bit her lip.

“Alright. Shoot,” Cordelia twirled her pen around her fingers as she spoke to Misty.

“I need new shots for my portfolio in both black and white and in color and I was wonderin’ if ya would model for me?” Cordelia was shocked for a moment, “I’ll provide clothes and everythin’. I have a budget, I just need a model,” The blonde bit her lip as she grinned.

“You really want me to?”

“I really do,” Cordelia smiled.

“Okay, I think I can handle that. My last final is today so when do you need me?”

“Are ya stayin’ in town over break?”

“I’ll be here,” She heard Misty shifting around on the other end.

“Would Monday work for ya then? And maybe Tuesday after I look at everythin’?” Cordelia pulled out her planner and wrote it all in.

“That’s perfect with me. Where do you need me?”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia triple checked the address she’d been given before shrugging and entering what appeared to be an old, abandoned building. She saw Misty running around as she stepped in the door and stood quietly for a moment to just watch the wild blonde. She caught blue eyes as the girl turned and faced her.

“Hey!” Cordelia grinned and stepped farther into the building. There were a bunch of different things set up in different rooms and she looked up when another girl stepped into the room, “This is Queenie. She’s gonna do your hair and makeup,” Cordelia nodded and turned to the other girl. 

After finishing her hair and makeup for the first set of pictures, she was handed a white dress that stopped just above her knees and a pair of red heels. She raised her eyebrows but changed into it all anyway.

When she stepped back into the other room, Misty looked up and smiled widely at her, “Perfect,” The shorter girl blushed lightly and stood where Misty pointed her to, “Okay, so.. Pose,” The girl laughed.

“I can’t just pose,” Misty laughed.

“Sure ya can,” Cordelia tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, “Okay, turn away from me,” Cordelia did so slowly, “And just slightly look to your left with your chin lightly elevated,” She watched as Cordelia followed her instructions and snapped a few shots, “Great.”

Cordelia grinned back at her in thanks and Misty snapped another one, “See, you’re a natural,” Cordelia shot her a playful glare and laughed when Misty snapped another photo and then snapped one of her laughing. Cordelia turned back to face her, “Okay, I’m gonna get ya ta change into this,” She walked over and picked up a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, “Don’t worry about shoes,” Cordelia nodded.

She stepped back into the room barefoot and Misty grinned at her, “We’re gonna step outside for the next few,” Cordelia followed her out into the soft grass behind the building and Misty sat her on an old antique chair, “This is gonna sound weird, but I need ya ta trust me, okay?”

“Okay,” Cordelia nodded and Misty looked at her for a moment, “Close your eyes for me please?” Cordelia shot her a look but closed her eyes and sat up straight on the chair, “Okay, now I want ya ta think about your child hood,” Cordelia cracked an eye open to look at her, “Don’t give me that look. Just do it,” Cordelia took a deep breath and closed her eyes again, “Okay I want ya ta remember the best moment of your childhood,” Cordelia nodded, “Can ya tell me about it?”

“Umm. My aunt Myrtle came to town for my seventh birthday and celebrated with me while my mother flew around doing god knows what,” Misty watched her think about her memory for a moment.

“Okay, open your eyes,” She snapped the photo just as Cordelia’s eyes opened and smiled softly, “Okay, this one might be harder and ya can tell me if ya don’t wanna do it,” Cordelia nodded, “I need ya ta think about the worst thin’ that ya’ve been through,” Cordelia looked at her for a moment before nodding.

The blonde turned her head as she thought and within moments, tears were falling down her cheeks. Misty took a photo of her and walked around to get different angles. She then sat her camera down and kneeled in front of her. Misty cupped her cheeks in both hands and gently thumbed her tears away, “Okay, no more depressin’ shit alright?” Cordelia laughed lightly and nodded.

She changed again. This time into a pair of floral shorts and a peach tank top. She slipped white sandals on her feet and stepped back into the other room where Misty had set up a few props.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”


End file.
